Zila
Zila is a CG female Houri Rogue Scout 15 that stands 5’3 feet tall and weighs 115 pounds. She has long ass length light blonde hair and beautiful light blue eyes. She has slightly tan skin and a beautiful sexy body with large G cup tits and a tight applebottom butt. Zila is always naked except for the weapon sheaths on her legs. She is usually riding her great protector and friend, Garr the Saber-toothed Tiger. Zila’s primary motivator in life is beneficence, she wants to help the injured and protect the weak, and she helps travelers that have lost their way. Zila is usually in a very excited mood, always happy to see new people and things. Zila is optimistic and thinks people are generally good, she thinks things always turn out for the better and is always looking towards the future. Zila is an honest person and tries to work her hardest at everything she does. She takes responsibility seriously and is very meticulous with tasks. Zila can be very impulsive and hyperactive, her thoughts race from one idea to another and she tends to act on a whim most of the time. When it comes to battle and love Zila is a bold, daring, and reckless combatant. She has supreme confidence in her own abilities to win a battle and in her looks, she knows men and women want to sleep with her and make her their own. When interacting with people Zila tends to be calm, seductive, and straightforward, however when dealing with someone she likes she is very giving, tolerant, open-minded, and empathic. When faced with an emotional trouble Zila can be very cold, she turns her emotions inward and doesn’t talk about her emotional issues. Anyone who can break through that exterior and understand her will win her heart for life. When she likes someone she is very talkative and engaging, she likes to be candid about things and she is very touchy. Zila doesn’t like to conform to social standards, she wants the world to accept her as she is. She is rebellious and freethinking. Zila has a gleeful sense of humor and laughs and entertaining things like clowns and jesters, she always tries to make light of any situation she comes into. Zila casually worships the Empyeral lord Ashea, the lord of nymphs and free love. She only talks about her religion if pressed about it. Zila has a habit of insomnia and sometimes goes 36 hours or more without sleep, she can’t seem to calm down her enormous amount of energy, as a result she tends to eat constantly and prefers meat. She also is an exhibitionist and tends to daydream a lot. Zila enjoys looking up at a night sky and loves to lay in the grass and watch clouds go by. She also loves food a lot, especially anything meat related and tends to ask if she can eat it. Zila loves watching birds fly, she often daydreams about how nice it would be to fly in the sky with absolute freedom. Zila has a slight phobia of cities and enclosed spaces, because of this she chooses to live out in the middle of nowhere out in the open and avoids cities. Zila is bisexual and a nymphomaniac, she just loves sex and thinks about it a lot. She is brazen about her sexual tastes and needs and doesn’t mind telling people she wants to mate. Zila is very seductive in her flirtations and knows just what to do to get people lusting after her. Zila is very open to new sexual experiences, she loves being sexually adventurous and trying new things. She is very promiscuous and non-commital, she doesn’t want to be tied down to any one person. Current She is traveling with Praxis History Background story and history of the character. Relationships The character's relationships, associates, and friends. Character Sheet Houri Rogue Scout Survivalist 16th CG Medium Humanoid (Fey) Int +6; Senses '''Low-Light Vision, Perception +22 Defense '''AC 47 Flat 40 Touch 35 HP 129 (16d8+32) Fort +13, Ref +22, Will +14 Defensive Abilities 'Improved Evasion, Flawless Form, Unearthly Grace '''DR '''5/Cold Iron '''Immune '''Disease Offense '''Speed '''50ft '''Melee '+5 Golden Undead Bane Longspear +24/+19/+14 (1d8+11/x3) or +22/+17/+12 and Spear Haft +22 (1d6+11) 2 +1 Stainless Steel Kukri Machetes +17/+17/+12/+7 (1d6+7;18-20/x2) '''Special Attacks '''Sneak Attack +8d6, Finesse Training (Kukuri Machete, Longspear), Debilitating Injury (-8 Att or AC, or 1/2 Speed), Scout's Charge, Skirmisher, Stunning Touch (DC 30, 1d4 rounds), Dazzling Beauty (12/day, 30ft radius, DC 30, Dazed) '''Spell Like Abilities Constant- Endure Elements (Heat) 1/day- Charm Monster (DC 26) Statistics Str 8, Dex 22, Con 14, Int 17, Wis 17, Cha 35 Base Atk +12; CMB +11; CMD 46 Feats '''Weapon Finesse (B), Dodge, Mobility, Weapon Focus (Longspear), Two-weapon Fighting, Skill Focus (Knowledge Nature), Eldritch Heritage (Sylvan), Spear Dancing Style, Canny Tumble, Spear Dancing Spiral, Spring Attack, Mounted Combat, Skill Focus (Perform Technique), Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Boon Companion, Celestial Obedience (Arshea) '''Skills '''Acrobatics +45 (+69 jump), Climb +18, Diplomacy +32, Handle Animal +32, Heal +22, Knowledge (Nature) +19, Knowledge (Planes) +9, Perception +22, Perform (Sexual Tech) +47, Perform (Sing) +39, Ride +22, Sense Motive +22, Stealth +31, Survival +22, Swim +22 '''Languages '''Ultramarian, Sylvan, Rathi, Iroquoian, Sekta, Latin, Huanthi '''SQ '''Hardy, Endure Elements, Arshea's Boons, Rogue's Edge (Acrobatics, Heal, Handle Animal), Wild Empathy, Rogue Talents (Unarmored Combat Training, Expert Leaper, Ledge Walker, Survivalist, Fast Tumble, Shadow Speed, Light Walker, Improved Evasion) '''Traits '''Savant (Perform Tech), Reckless '''Crocks '''Learn Languages Well +2, Strong Body Odor (Flowers), Attracts Bad Weather Gear +5 Golden Longspear of Undead Bane (Glows Blue within 30ft of Undead) 2 +1 Stainless Steel Kukri Machetes 2 Leather Thigh Sheaths Gold Snake Thighlet of Incredible Acrobatics +15 Used Tome of Leadership +5 Animal Companion Neutral Large Animal (Saber-tooth Tiger) '''Int +5; Senses '''Low-Light Vision, Scent; Perception +8 Defense '''AC 32 Flat 28 Touch 13 HP 115 (12d8+48) Fort +11, Ref +15, Will +6 Defensive Abilities '''Evasion, Uncanny Dodge Offense '''Speed '''50ft (40ft with Armor) '''Melee '''Bite +16 (2d6+8 plus Grab; 19-20/x2) 2 Claws +16 (1d6+8 plus Grab) '''Special Attacks '''Grab, Rake (2 claws) '''Spell List Statistics Str 27, Dex 20, Con 17, Int 2, Wis 15, Cha 10 Base Atk +9; CMB +18 (+20 Bull Rush, +22 Grapple); CMD 32 '''Feats '''Toughness, Armor Proficiency (Light), Lightning Reflexes, Improved Natural Attack (Bite), Run, Improved Critical (Bite), Dodge, Mobility, Leaping Evasion, Power Attack, Improved Bull Rush, Awesome Blow '''Skills '''Acrobatics +13, Climb +13, Perception +8, Stealth +14 (+18 in tall grass), Swim +9 '''Languages '''Roars and whimpers '''SQ '''Racer, Fast Movement, Sprint, Link '''Tricks '''Attack, Come, Defend, Guard, Track, Stay, Sneak, Down, Fetch, Flee, Hunt Gear Exotic Military Saddle MW Chain Shirt Barding Saddle Bag 1 *Bedroll *Blanket *Leather Tarp *Dandy Brush Saddle Bag 2 *Waterskin *Trail Rations (5) *MW Healer's Kit Saddle Bag 3 *Personal Oasis *Waterskin *Folding Stretcher Saddle Bag 4 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs